Double the Trouble
by gloomygraveyardgirl
Summary: Elena isn't the only doppelganger needed to break a thousand year old curse. Her sister, Sarah, is also needed. Travel through the adventures with the two doppelgangers, and learn the history of their predecessors. It's sure to be epic...


**And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones.**  
**'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs.**  
**Setting fire to our insides for fun**  
**Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong**  
**The lovers that went wrong.**

_Youth by Daughter_

* * *

Sarah had finally gotten to sleep at around three in the morning, and now she had to wake up and head to school. She was seriously debating whether she should even go to school this morning. She opened her eyes, and the sunlight streaming into her room hurt her eyes. She pulled the blankets over her head again and closed her eyes. This morning was the same as every other morning this summer- bleak.

Ever since her parents died, Sarah had been in a state of depression that she was certain she should be worried about. Before that dreadful night, she had been the happiest person alive. She was innocent and naïve and she could count on one hand the times she really cried. She was always smiling, and people genuinely wanted to be her friend. Now, she was the charity case. People either pushed her away or gave her pity, which upset her more than anything did.

The only thing that seemed to help now was the drugs.

As she lay on her bed, she couldn't help but think back to that tragic night- the night that would change her life forever.

* * *

_Jenna and Jeremy were sitting on the sofa, playing a board game for family night. Sarah was in the kitchen fixing them some snacks. She couldn't help but feel like something was wrong; her parents should have been back from picking up Elena by now. She just had to blow off family night. As she was putting chocolate on graham crackers to melt in the microwave, the phone rang. _

"_I'll get it!" she called._

_She lifted the receiver, and held it to her ear. _

"_Hello, Gilbert residence," she said._

"_Is this Sarah Gilbert?" a man on the other end asked._

"_Yes it is," she replied._

_There was a pause before the man on the line spoke again. "Miss Gilbert, I'm sorry to inform you that your parents have just been involved in a car accident," he said._

"_What? When did this happen? Are they okay?" she asked. _

_Jeremy and Jenna had moved into the kitchen when they heard her troubled tone. _

"_I'm sorry, Miss Gilbert. Elena was the only survivor. She is at the hospital now," he replied before hanging up. _

_Sarah felt the tears in her eyes, and the familiar tightness in her chest. She placed the phone back on the hook, and turned to Jenna and Jeremy. _

"_Sarah, what's wrong?" Jeremy asked._

_She sniffled and said; "Elena, Mom, and Dad were in a car accident. Elena was the only survivor."_

* * *

Just the thought of that night was enough to make her chest ache with grief. It felt like the pain would swallow her completely. She needed to find Jeremy and Vicki- they always had drugs, but Jeremy would not give them to her in the house. She decided to just power through and slipped on her clothes. She glanced at her nightstand, and saw the necklace her mother had given her as a birthday present. This would be her first time wearing since her parents' deaths.

She pulled a bottle of fruity body spray from her sock drawer- to cover the smell of smoke- and froze when she saw the picture hidden under her socks. She pulled it out to look at it. She smiled at the girl in the picture- her first real smile in months- but it was gone as quickly as it came. Her eyes became sad, and she put the picture back underneath her socks, with the rest.

She walked downstairs to see Jenna and her siblings. "Toast… I can make toast," Jenna said.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna," Elena replied.

"Is there coffee?" her twin brother Jeremy asked, as he took the mug from Elena.

"Morning," Elena said. Sarah tried to smile at her sister, but she just could not make herself, so she nodded her head instead. She'd had _maybe_ two full conversations with her sister since the accident. They just coped in different ways, and it was pulling them apart.

"It's your first day of school, and I'm completely unprepared," Jenna said. She held money out to them and said; "Lunch money?"

"I'm good," Elena replied.

"Am I missing anything? A number two pencil?" she asked.

Sarah decided that she'd help her aunt out, since she was obviously forgetting about her thesis meeting this morning. "Don't you have a big presentation today?" she asked in her soft voice that they almost never heard anymore.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at… now. Crap," Jenna said.

"Then go… we'll be fine," Elena replied.

Sarah left when Jenna did. She liked walking to school- it helped her clear her head. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her, though.

* * *

Sarah was making her way to school, but her legs had different ideas. She found herself in the cemetery, sitting across from her parents' tombstone, smoking a cigarette. She definitely should have fallen asleep earlier last night- she felt exhausted. She heard a twig snap in the wooded area behind her, and turned to see if someone was there. It appeared empty, though.

She ignored it and went back to messing with the rubber bands and bracelets she always wore around her wrist. She had finished her cigarette when she heard another twig snap. She quickly turned her head, and she thought she saw a shadow retreating into the forest. Curiosity was getting the better of her, and she stood to see to whom the shadow belonged.

She got halfway into the wooded area when someone pushed her against a tree, holding her by her neck. She could barely get enough air into her lungs with each breath. She didn't dare open her eyes to see who it was. _Not again…_ she thought, _please, not again…_

"You were supposed to be in the tomb, Anya," the man hissed.

Her eyes flashed open, and they met with a pair of icy blue spheres. The man's hair was black, and his skin pale, like ink spilled on fresh paper. He was dangerously beautiful, but Sarah wasn't focusing on that right now; he was cutting off her air supply, after all. She clawed at his hand, and his grip loosened as his eyes narrowed.

"Where is she, Anya? Where is Katherine?" he asked.

"I'm not Anya! My name is Sarah. Who's Katherine?" Sarah asked.

"Nice try," the man replied.

"Please… you're hurting me," Sarah said as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

His eyes widened, and he leaned toward her. She thought he was going to kiss her, but he moved his head to the left and sniffed her neck. He rose into a standing position, and furrowed his brow. "Impossible," he said.

"What…?" she asked. She was trying to keep his focus on talking, and not on killing her.

"You're human," he breathed.

She cocked her head to the side, but before she could say anything, she felt hypnotized by his eyes. It made her feel weightless… like she was floating in her mind. The feeling was better than any drug she had ever taken. He opened his mouth to speak, but his voice sounded different.

_You will not remember this encounter. You were sitting in the graveyard, doing some thinking, and you decided to take a walk. You decided that smoking is bad for you, and you won't be doing it anymore. You will not remember me…_

"I will not remember you," Sarah said, as if in a trance.

"Farewell, my little Sarah… until we meet again," he said.

Sarah stumbled forward a step, and looked around. She had to stop taking these walks while she was deep in thought- she didn't even remember how she got here. She turned and walked back to her house. When she got there, Jenna hadn't returned, so she was free to do as she wished. She sat her bag on the counter, and her cigarettes fell out. She took them in her hand, and furrowed her brow.

"These are bad for me," she said to herself, before chucking them into the bin.

She went upstairs to shower and sleep. Today was unproductive… but tomorrow would be better. She could feel it already.


End file.
